The Last Glance
by mindlesstwilightdrone
Summary: Bella Swan is an average girl with an average boyfriend. Suddenly, everything changes, things go wrong and she ends up with a boy named Edward. But her ex, Jason, has a deep secret that nobody really understands, but is about to change their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first story, so if it sucks, I'm really really sorry. Please be gentle in your reviews, but constructive criticism is appreciated!

--

I was heading to school to meet up with my friends and my love. My friend Jenny is one of the closest and she knows everything about me. The man that I have fallen in love with is Jason and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

When I arrived to school there they were at Jason's car. He knew it was my birthday and as soon as I get over to them all I see is a huge gift. He tried to give it to me but all I did was glare at him.

He said," This is my way of saying I love you"!

"NO!! I don't want it" I was so ticked off.

He just took my face in his hands and softly pressed his lips to mine. Jenny just laughed at us. I gave her a glare and Jason pulled me closer to him so I calmed down. Jason had a look in his eyes like he wasn't telling me something.

I asked with a sad look," What is wrong with you honey"?

He just looked at me for a minuet and then said," Nothing".

I could tell he was lying to me but I didn't know what about.

I looked over my shoulder and there was a guy; he was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He looked like a god but I didn't say anything to Jason. But from what I can tell he knows that guy from somewhere. Well I will have to find out later because we need to go to class.

When I walked into class with Jenny _he_ was there. He sat right beside me in almost all of my classes but he always sat on the other side of the table. It sort of worried me. I felt like he hated me for some reason. But he didn't even know me so I don't know what it was. After that class I went to lunch and he sat with some other kids that looked a lot like him. I asked Jenny who he was and she told me his name was Edward Cullen. His name sounds like he looks . . . sexy beyond reasoning. I asked Jason if he knew him and he just looked deep into Edward's eyes. After that we had to go to class. But when I got there Jason was gone. Edward sat next to me again and I asked him if he liked the class.

He said," It seems ok. What about you"?

I said," It is an ok class but not my favorite".

He just smiled at me but he still sat at the end of the table. I wondered why he wouldn't sit near me.

The next day Jason was back and I was happy that he didn't leave me alone.

I ask," Where did you go yesterday"?

He said," Is that how you say hello after I came back from a trip'?

"Sorry, hi. Where the heck did you go'?

"Much better"

He still didn't answer my question but it was time for class. I had a feeling he wasn't going to tell me anything about why he left. I went to math and Edward sat next to me in this class. He still sat at the other end of the table but we talked to each other. . Sometimes. This class dragged on so I started talking to Edward.

"So do you get this or am I the only one lost"?

He said;" Its not that hard but if you need help maybe I can help you over the phone"?

" Really you would"?

"Sure"

"I would be so grateful".

"Well give me your number and I will call, ok"?

"Sounds good to me".

Well finally the class ended and I went to lunch and Jason was sitting there waiting on me but his eyes were on Edward the whole time.

"Hey"

He stuttered but managed to say," Hey Bella".

" What is your problem"?

"Nothing"

"Jason, tell me the truth"!

"It's nothing"

"What ever"(I was clearly ticked)

We sat in silence the rest of lunch. When it ended I went to Spanish and well, as you know Edward was there also. When we sat down he sat a little closer. He just put his head down and was clenching the deck. I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote.

_Are you ok?_

He responded,

_Yes, I am fine_

_Are you sure? You seem tense??_

_Yes_

_Do you think this class is stupid??I know I do!_

_It is stupid but all education is "stupid", as you so quaintly put it._

_Do you know Jason?? I think he knows you because he keeps staring at you all the time. _

_I believe I do. I don't think he likes me very well._

_He doesn't like anyone don't worry._

By this time class was over and I went to get my books and Edward was gone. That night Jason came over and we went out to a movie. He was still acting weird through the whole movie. At the end we went to his car and he said," You like him don't you"?

"Who"?

"Edward"

"He is just my friend".

" So that's why you get all googly eyed when your around him you like him".

"Well if I like him why am I dating you"?

"Why are you"?

"Well if you are going to be like that you can take me home and that will finalize that we are through"

"Fine"

"Fine"

When I got home dad told me that Edward called and he was not happy.

"Ok dad"

"Who is that Edward"?

"A guy from my math class that offered to call and help me with my work"

"Oh, okay then"

"Did he leave a number"?

"Its on the note pad on the counter"

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

I dialed the number at fast a possible so that I wouldn't have enough time to get sad about Jason but that didn't work. After two rings some one answered.

"Hello"

"Hi is Edward there"

"One moment please"

"Okay"

…"Hello"

"Hi Edward"

"Hi did you get my message"

"Yeah" I thought that I was going to cry.

" Are you ok Bella"?

"Not really"

"Whets wrong"

"Jason and I broke up".

"I am so sorry"

"It is not your fault"

"Still I am sorry"

I sniffled." Okay, anyway lets get to work"

" Well can we come early tomorrow"?

"Why?"

"Because I have a few things to do and I think I could help you better in person"

"Only if you don't sit on the other end of the table. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Good what time do you want me to be there?"  
" I would say like 6:30"

"Ok that sounds good to me"

"See you tomorrow Bella"

"Okay bye Edward"

"Bye Bella"

I went to sleep that night and all I could think of was Edward. When I went to get up at 5:00 my dad looked at me as if I were crazy.

" Bells why are you up so early"?

" I am meeting…Jason early so that we can help each other with science work".

"Okay well I'm off to work".

"Okay dad see you later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I was eating breakfast when the phone rang and I wondered who it could be at this time in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella"

"Oh, hi Edward"

"Would you like me to pick you up"?

"Do you know where I live?"

"No but I can just ask you the address and come over real quick".

"If you want to"

"Okay well I need you address and I will be there ASAP".

"108 Life drive"

"Okay see you in like 10 then"

"Okay"

"Bye bells"

"What did you say?"

"Bye Bella"

"Oh…. Bye"

As soon as I hung the phone up I ran upstairs and put all my stuff together and then the doorbell rang. I flew through the hallway and opened the door. There stood Edward in all his beauty.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I think"  
"okay well then let's go"

We walked to the car and he opened the door and I slid in. By the time I was putting my seat belt on he was already in the car and the engine was purring. I looked at Edward and noticed that we were going way to fast on the road.

"Edward you need to slow down".

He glanced over and said

"Bella there is nothing to worry about I wont get in trouble".

" Ok but if I die in this car I blame you".

"Seems fair"

Edward just sat there and stared at me for a minute and then I looked out the window and we were at school. We went from my house to school in 10 minuets. I was amazed how fast he went without the law on out tails. I had long enough to take off my seatbelt and Edward was at my door to help me out. As I stepped out I saw Jason and he was mad. Edward walked with me to all of our classes and even to the ones we didn't have together. When I went to lunch I looked for Edward at the usual table with the other kids like him…he wasn't there. Jenny taped me on the shoulder and ask," What are you looking for"?

"Nothing".

I looked over the usual table and then out of nowhere I see Edward and he was waving at me. I thought he wanted me to come over there. I mouthed back an okay. I went to sit with him and every one thought I was crazy.

Jenny said," Bella we're over here, not there".

"I know but I am going to sit with Edward today".

" What ever Bella"

I went over to Edward and sat down. He just smiled and winked at me with his luscious gold eyes. I thought that I was going to a melt into puddle on the floor.

" Hello Bella"

" Hi Edward"

" So has Jason been mean to you"?

" No the only thing he has done is stared at me all day".

" Would you like me to tell him to stop"?

" No I'll be fine…hey Edward".

"Yes"

" Can we hang out this weekend"?

" I can Sunday but Saturday I am going hiking with my brothers and my dad".

" Cool so what do you want to do Sunday"?

" We could go to one of my favorite spots in the woods, you would love it".

" Ok…are you going to pick me up"?

"If you would like me too"

"Yes please".

Just then the bell rang. Edward walked me to my next class and at I went through the door I noticed that Edward was coming with me.

"What are you doing"?

"I changed classes so that we could hang out more".

"Can you sing"?

"A little here and there".

"Okay"

I sat by Edward through the class and he was amazing. He sounded like an angel in heaven. His voice was so smooth.

"Edward you were amazing"!

"Really I thought that I was off a little on the last note"

"No you were…perfect".

"Thank you Bella"

We were walking to his car when Jason stepped in the way.

"Bella, Why are you with this creep?".

" He is sweeter than you".

"Really?"

"Yes, now if you will please move we will be on our way".

Jason was really ticking me off.

"No I want to see what Mr. Sweet guy has to offer".

"I don't think so.."

Out of nowhere Edward is in front of me.

"Okay lets see what you got".

Jason went for Edward…I closed my eyes but when I opened then Edward had his arms around me and Jason was gone.

"Where did he go?…what happened?"

" I will tell you later…lets get you home so that I wan get everything ready for Saturday".

"Okay"

The ride home was quiet and fast. When I went to get out of the car Edward grabbed my arm and said," I will be here in 1 hour".

"Okay"

"Be careful".

"I will".

"Bye Bella".

"Bye Edward".

I ran into the house and my dad wasn't home so I went into the kitchen and started cooking. I was at the stove and someone came up behind me I whirled around and it was Edward.

"I thought that you were coming later".

"I wanted to be with you when you were alone".

"Really"?

"Yes Bella".

"Why"?

" I…I…I love you".

"Your joking…right"?

"No I really love you".

"I love you too"  
"I am so happy you feel the same I thought that I was alone on this one".

" So is that…"

" Edward you need to go"!

"Why"?

" My dad is here".

"Okay.. love you Bella"

" I love you too Edward…hurry"

Edward was out the door just in time. As soon as the door closed my dad walked in through the hall.

"hey Bells"

"Hi dad"

"what smells so good"?

"Dinner".

"mmmmmmhhh"!

When we where done eating I went upstairs to get ready. I was in a gray sweater and my hair back.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second part of my story…I think this will turn out a little better

This is my second part of my story…I think this will turn out a little better.

Hope you enjoy it!!

From the previous chapter

_When we were done eating I went upstairs to get ready. I was in a gray sweater and my hair back._

Out of nowhere the doorbell rang and I rushed down the stairs so that my dad wouldn't answer it. He always interrogates all of my friends. Edward was standing there with his amazing smile. My dad was a little rude when Edward came in…but that's my dad for you. Edward just stood at the door and look at my dad with his beautiful smile.

"Hello Mr. Swan"

"Hey"

"Mr. Swan, What time would you like her home?"

"10:30…"

"But Da…"

Edward interrupted.

"That's fine."

"What?"

"Come along Bella."

"Fine."

Once we got in the car I looked at Edward like he was crazy.

"You know my dad only gave us like an hour and a half."

"I know."

"That's not enough time."

"Yes Bella, dear it is enough time."

I decided to change the subject.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

We drove for 30 minuets in silence when out of the blue Edward asked,

"Do you think your father likes me?"

"I really can't tell…why?"

"I really don't think he likes me…well I know he doesn't like me."

"Edward…"

"Yes Bella?"

"How long have you been…. alive?"

"I don't think I should tell a you."

"Please Edward"

"I really shouldn't tell you Bells!"

"Did you just call me Bells"?

"No."

"Yes you did! How do you know my nickname?"

"I have… well… been watching you for a while now."

"How long is a while?"

"Since you arrived."

"Okay then…"

"Well anyway… Why do you want to know how long I lived"?

"Just wondering."

"Okay then"

"Well…"

"What?!"

"How old are you?"

"Do I really have to say?"

"Yes!!"

"About a century old."

"Oh….really?"

"Yeah…What are you suprised?"

"Not really."

We sat in silence again. I really don't like the quiet. It drives me up a wall. It is just so boring!! Ugh!

While we were driving, suddenly something jumped out in front of the car.

"Edward!!"

"What?!"

"Look out!!"

The car spun and I was jostling back and forth in my seat. I was reaching for Edward but I couldn't find him. Then the car stopped.

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Edward where are you?"

"Bella I'm right here," He said in a soft but sweet voice.

" Thank god I thought that you were hurt."

"No I'm fine but you have a really big cut on your head."

"Crap!"

That Just makes my day. First my dad is rude to Edward and now I've gone and almost goten killed.

"Its okay I will take you to the hospital."

"No… If my dad finds out he will be so mad!"

"Not if I take you to my father."

"…Fine…"

"Edward…"

"Yes Bella?"

"How are we going to get there?"

"I will have to run."

"Run??"

"Yes…get on my back"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes…well if you want that cut fixed."

"Okay but will it hurt?"

"No, I promise and if you feel sick just shut your eyes and lay your head on my shoulder."

"Okay."

He threw my up on his back and jolted off. I was fine at first but after a few minuets I felt sick so I laid my head down and closed my eyes. In a matter of 10 minutes we were there.

"Edward what happened?"said a deep voice.

"Something jumped out in front of the car."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes I am fine."

"Well let me stitch up your cut and you will be fine."

"SITCHES!?"I screamed!

"NO! ANYTHING BUT"

I gulped.

"…STITCHES!"

"Bella really doesn't like needles." Edward said in a low voice.

"Well Edward will you hold her still so that I can stitch up her cut?"

"Yeah."

"Edward please don't do this…please."

"I'm so sorry but this is for the best."

I passed out on the table and when I had woken up the first thing I saw was Edward.

I flickered my eyelids a few times and once the opened completely Edward said,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think… Are my stitches done?"

"Yeah there finished"

"Thank God!!"I said in pure excitement…I was glad it was over.

"Well are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready when you are…"

"Okay lets go."

Edward leaned over me and gave me his hand. I took his hand and he helped me up off of the table. He held my arm all the way to a car. It was a Mercedes. Its was black and very sporty.

"Whose car is this?"

"My dads."

"Does he know that you are taking his car?"

"Yes."

"Okay…good."

"Okay lets go…"

He slid me in to the car and was in his seat and starting the car before I even got my seat belt on. He helped me with mine and we sped off.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you know what came out in front of us?"

"Yes"

"What was it?"

"Do you mean who is it?"

"Who?!"I said in confusion.

"Yes who… it was…"

"Who was it Edward?"

He paused with a angry look on his face."…Jason…"

"What?!"I was totally blind sighted

Edward was looking for words.He usually doesn't have to do that.

"Jason is different from other people…well….a lot like me."

"Edward please explain this to me…"

"I don't want to scare you."

"Tell me."

"Do I have to?"

"Please."

"Well I'm a…" He tryed not to finish but I asked…

"You are what?"

"A vampire."

What? This is crazy…but why would he lie about that. I don't think he would. But he might…No he is way to nice and sweet for that. He mush be telling the truth. Once I pulled myself together, I asked,

"For how long?"

"Awhile… Wait are you at all scared?"

"Nope" I was lying through my teeth but I didn't want him to be mad or upset.

He looked at me in total shock "

You're the first person that I've told that. I am ver surprised that you didn't like jump out of the car…."

"Nope. I like you for who you are not what you eat.."

"Well anyway….Jason is a vampire too."he said, very uncertaintly.

"Is he evil?" I was very curious at this point.

"Yes Bella he is…"

"Is that why he always looked at you like he was going to kill you? "

"I really don't want to discuss this."

"…Edward."

"Yes?"

"Just tell me."  
"If I must..."

He looked at me. "Because you looked at me like a was a god or something."

"Well I couldn't help it…your Just so beautiful."

I was so happy to get that of my chest…now I just wanted to kiss him but I was afraid too.

"Thanks but I really wish that I was human like you."

"Why? You can live longer and you have less to take care of and…"

"Well I really hate that I have to stay away from people when they bleed…and that I have to miss school so go feed…"

"Feed on what?" I really hope that he doesn't eat people or I may just jump!

"Animals…my family it considered vegetarian vampiresl"

Good I thought he was going to eat me.

"Okay you may continue if you want too."

"Okay…I really don't like that I have to watch every step I make so that I don't hurt someone or kill them.."

"I'm so sorry…But how could you be around me when I bled if you cant be around other people if they bleed."

"I'm used to your scent… I'm immune to it."

He continued. "Don't worry I love you too much to do anything."

By the time he was finished with his sentence we were at me house. I was afraid of what my dad was going to say about a really big gash on my head…but that will have to wait for a few.

"Bye Edward."

"Wait…"

He pulled my face across the seat and pushed his lips to mine. I couldn't breathe, I forgot all body functions. When he let go I had to remember how to breathe and speak.

"Goo…good night ….Edward"

"Good night…I will be up as soon as I can…"

"Okay."

I got out of the car and went in the house where my dad was waiting.

"Bella is that you?" he said from the couch

"Yeah dad."

As I walk in he looked at me and started to rush over, but ended up just staring at my head.

"What happened Bella? … Why do you have a gash on your head?"

"It's nothing."

"Bella."

"Well…something jumped out in front of the car and Edward dodged it and we hit a tree."

He looked at me then at the door like it was Edwards fault.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes dad I'm fine."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No…I'm going to bed."

"Okay then...goodnight."

"Night."

I went up stairs and got ready for bed. When I went into my room after my shower Edward was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi Edward"

"Come over here and lay down…you need to sleep"

"Okay" My heart was pounding as I studdered to get the word out.

I laid down and he out his strong arms over me and hummed a song in my ear the whole time. Well...at least until I fell asleep.

--

**Authors note: I hope that you will like my story…this is a first time story just go easy on me!it took me sssoo long to right! Hope you comment!**

MindlessTwilightdrone!


End file.
